


Observations

by decideyourfate



Series: After You, My Master [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decideyourfate/pseuds/decideyourfate
Summary: Avicebron meets his new Master, a young teenager-- and he can't help but observe.[Pre-Lostbelt]





	Observations

**Author's Note:**

> I pulled him in Japan FGO before I did Lostbelt, so I decided to write him from the stance of pre-Solomon/Part 2.

The first thing he notices, is the hands of his new Master. The said hand reaching out to him, as if a expecting a hand back.

 

For a handshake, if anything but Avicebron does only one thing. Stare at the etched scars on both of his Master's hands. From what he can tell, these were burns that were covering her hands, making her hands seem rough to a touch. 

 

Yet as he grabbed a hold of her hand, despite their rough exterior, it had a gentle feeling to them. With that, short moment, she shook it with a smile on her face.

 

"Welcome to Chaldea, Caster." 

 

Her eyes show no response to him looking at her hand, when she lets go. Nor did she seem bothered that he was looking at them the first place. It seemed like such a complacent matter to her, but he didn't quite understand why. 

 

Nor that he will pry in such a private matter, as he caught the Demi-Servant's gaze, full of raw emotion as he had stared at his Master's hands. He'll not reopen old wounds, even if his curiosity was a driving force.

 

There were other things to be curious about after all. And as well work to do. The moment he was summoned, he recalls asking for a workshop to work on his golems.

 

He remembers her reaction, a wide grin and laughter to boot. Her hand on a tablet of some kind as she touched away at a digital screen that popped up in front of her. 

 

He wasn't sure if it was a positive or negative, but for certain, it didn't seem as if she was laughing at him. 

 

That's one thing for sure, as she swiped away at the projection and she spoke. "Well, Caster, I sent a request to Da Vinci and the doctor about the workshop, so possibly with the time frame we're given, you'll have one by the end of the day."

 

He blinked at the sheer quickness that she processed his request for something so important to him, without a complaint and granted it to him immediately. The fact, she didn't question him, not even getting angry at him for his askance. 

 

She didn't even demand anything unnecessary out of him, nor pose any question about his wantings or what he'll do. Besides the young lady herself, who seems to be teetering with questions, but his Master was soon leading him towards to wherever next. There were many rooms, and many things to see. She didn't take too long talking about everything he sees, as she heads towards the next area with a quick pace.

 

As she was going around the premises, he'd notice many Servants doing their own thing but never too far. Sometimes, she'd be interrupted during her conversation, as someone went to talk to her. She would put a pause and talk to them, about whatever they needed or answered questions.

 

Again, as she quickened her pace, there was an announcement from somewhere of the premise. 

 

"Ritsuka, please come to the Central Command Room." 

 

Not looking the slightest bit surprised, she took off as if it a normal thing to do. He follows after her, without much thought, if anything … wanting to see what was it all about.

 

It over something a small matter such as finalizing his soon to be made workshop a reality. He realized during the whole time the two of them walked around, she had been right about him having one soon. 

 

She smiled at him, "Here's to a fulfilling time for you in Chaldea and working in your workshop." 

 

He could only nod, as once again, the both of them took off to where his workshop to be located.

 

It wasn't quite very much, with it being very barely anything in hindsight. But his Master took in everything she saw, with the usual attitude.

 

"Well if you need anything Caster, I'll be in my room." She explains as she leaves to his own accords.

 

"Avicebron is fine." 

 

He says as he looks at his Master's retreating back. She turned around with a rather surprised look, but nodded.

 

"Alright Avicebron."

 

He supposes he'll find himself visiting his Master in the near future.  
  



End file.
